If Only She Knew
by All That Remains
Summary: Songfic- This is what I think will happen with Rory and Dean next season. One-parter


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. The song "If Only She knew" belongs to Michelle Branch.  
  
Summary: This is what I think will happen with Rory and Dean next season

A/N: The POV is going to bounce back and fourth between Rory and Dean, but it's taking place in one night.  
  
Dedications: The usual.  
  
_I don't know whose side I'm takin'  
  
But I'm not takin' things too well  
  
I can see inside you're achin'  
  
But is it still too early for me to tell?  
_  
[Dean]  
  
Dean's cell phone rang at five o'clock in the morning. He was surprised he fell asleep. He thought he'd be too guilt ridden to sleep again.  
  
"I need to talk to you," a voice whispered at the other end of the phone.  
  
"Rory?" Dean whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Rory answered. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if people see us in broad daylight or at night then they'll start to talk and I don't want people to talk about us right now."  
  
"So, you want me to come over?"  
  
"No. I don't want to wake up Mom."  
  
"Well, then where?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Meet me at the Inn," Rory finally said. "Come in fifteen minutes."  
  
One second later, Dean was listening to the dial tone. He looked down at Lindsay who was in deep sleep. He slipped a shirt on over his pajama pants and grabbed a jacket and walked to the Inn. Once he got there, a bright light flashed in his eyes. It was Rory holding a flashlight.  
  
"Follow me," she said.  
  
_I try to help you out through the hardest of times  
  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
  
Though it looks as if it's over  
  
I'm still not over you_  
  
[Rory]  
  
Rory led Dean to a bench by the lake. He sat down next to her. Rory knew Dean knew why she called him here. She didn't want to do this. Her heart was breaking, but she had to do this.  
  
"What we did last night was wrong," Rory said.  
  
"I know," Dean said.  
  
"We shouldn't have done it."  
  
"Again, I know."  
  
"It was very very very very-"  
  
"I got it, Rory."  
  
"You just came to my house because you probably hadn't had sex in a while. You don't love me."  
  
_'Cause I still love you like I did before  
  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
  
If only she knew  
  
Whoa, if only she knew, oh  
_  
[Dean]  
  
_What?_ Dean couldn't believe she would actually say that. Of course he did. He'd know for a long time. He was just too stupid and arrogant to admit it.  
  
"That's not true, Rory," Dean said. He had to say it, even though he would regret it. "I can't believe you would say that. I do love you. I always have. How do you think I felt when you were with Jess? I never stopped loving you."  
  
"But, you married someone else," Rory said.  
  
"I thought I was over you," Dean said. "I don't sleep with people I don't love."  
  
"But, you cheated on your wife with me," Rory said. "Ex-girlfriend isn't so terrible in this case. Maybe a fiancé isn't as terminal as this. But, this is your wife, Dean. You are married and I'm the other woman and a disgrace to my mother."  
  
_I try to let it go  
  
but I don't know if I can take it  
  
'Cause the way you looked at me  
  
Made me see that I can't really fake it_  
  
[Rory]  
  
Tears welled in her eyes. _Pull yourself together_, Rory thought. _You have to get through this.  
_  
"I don't want to be the woman, Dean," Rory said. "No matter how happy I was with you last night, it's just not worth being the other woman. And it's really not worth being a disgrace to my mother, the one person who has always been there for me."  
  
Dean sighed. "Did you get this dialogue off Days of Our Lives?" Dean asked.  
  
"I don't want to joke about this," Rory replied.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dean said. "No jokes."  
  
It was Rory's turn to sigh. "I don't think we should see each other anymore," Rory said, her voice wavering.  
  
_I try to help you out through  
  
the hardest of times  
  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
  
Though it looks as if it's over  
  
I'm still not over you_  
  
[Dean]  
  
_No_, Dean yelled inwardly._ I'm sorry I made you the other woman, but I love you. I can't imagine my life without you.  
_  
"What?" was all Dean could manage  
  
"It'll be too hard," Rory said. "If we do, we won't be able to keep our hands off each other and then Lindsay will find out and it'll get very ugly."  
  
"How ugly?"  
  
"You ever see Glory?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Remember the battle scene at the end?"  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I can do that, but what if we run into each other?"  
  
"Then, we'll pretend that we don't see each other. We just have to forget that this ever happened."  
  
Dean nodded. He had to respect her wishes. It was the least he could do after what he did.  
  
"If that's what we should do," he said, quietley.  
  
_'Cause I still love you like I did before  
  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
  
If only she knew  
  
Whoa, if only she knew  
_  
[Rory]  
  
"It's for the best," Rory said. "Give your marriage another shot. I know if you both work together you'll be happier."  
  
"I can't," Dean said. "When I said it was over I meant it. It wasn't a thing to say just to get you in bed."  
  
"Dean, try for me," Rory said. "I know Lindsay give you a hard time, but I know you love her. If you won't do it for her, then do it for me."  
  
_Please argue with me on this_, Rory thought. _Tell me you're leaving her and there's no way to fix your marriage. Tell me that you love me and you want to be with me and only me._ That was the wrong answer, but it was the answer Rory wanted to hear.  
  
"You're right," Dean said. "I have to give my marriage another shot."  
  
That was the right answer, but it wasn't the answer Rory wanted to hear.  
  
_I know she loves you and I can't interfere  
  
So I'll just have to sit back and watch my world disappear  
  
Whoa_  
  
[Dean]  
  
"If we see each other in a few years, I don't think we'll have to avoid each other anymore," Rory said. "Maybe this thing going on between us will have passed."  
  
An awkward moment of silence passed between them. The sun was just starting to rise.  
  
"This may sound melodramatic and it might be a total Young and the Restless moment," Rory said. "But, I'll miss you and I'll never forget you."  
  
"I'll never forget you either," Dean said. "And I'll miss you, too."  
  
Rory gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Dean waited for her to go away and then started walking back to the Inn. But, before he continued, he banged his head against the tree. He loved Rory, but he cheated on his wife. And he hated himself for it. Why did he marry Lindsay? Why couldn't he get Rory out of his head? Why did he have to cheat on his wife? He felt so dirty and so vile.  
  
But, he was also heart broken and sad. He really did love Rory and now he was never going to see her again. There would never be another woman like her. A tear trickled down his face, but he brushed it away. There was one woman he had to think about now and it was his wife. But, how would he find the strength to get through this marriage when he was in love with another woman?  
  
_I try to help you out through  
  
the hardest of times  
  
Your heart is in your throat and I'm speaking my mind  
  
Though it looks as if it's over  
  
I'm still not over you  
  
Oh, I'm still not over you  
_  
[Rory]  
  
Rory went to her room at the Dragonfly Inn and quietly shut the door. Her mother was asleep in the bed by her door. Rory tiptoed quietly to her bed by the window and got under the covers.  
  
She did it. She ended things with Dean before they could start up again. But, she felt so horrible. Dean, her first crush, kiss, boyfriend, "I love you," and time was out of her life forever. She was never going to see him again. Rory sobbed in her pillow.  
  
"Rory," said a groggy voice. "Are you okay?"  
  
Rory turned to face her mother who was sitting up in bed.  
  
"It's over," Rory said, through tears. "I ended things with him and now it's over."  
  
Lorelai got out of bed and got into Rory's bed and wrapped her arms around her. Rory put her head on Lorelai's chest and cried.  
  
"You were right," Rory sobbed. "I got emotionally involved. I was the other woman. Dean was cheating and I was cheating with him."  
  
Lorelai kissed the top of Rory's head.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you," Rory said.  
  
"I'm sorry, too," Lorelai said.  
  
Silence filled the air for a while.  
  
"I do love him, though, Mom," Rory whispered, through tears. "I really do."  
  
"I know," Lorelai said. "But, who knows? Maybe you'll meet again. Maybe he'll be divorced then. Maybe you will be married."  
  
Rory knew that was unlikely. Dean was giving his marriage another shot and as far as Rory was concerned, she would never love another guy again, but she couldn't help hoping.........  
  
_'Cause I still love you like I did before  
  
I know for sure that you still feel the same way I do  
  
Whoa  
  
'Cause I will never ever walk away  
  
I'll find a way  
  
She could never love you like I do  
  
If only she knew  
  
_The End  
  
A/N: There will be a sequel. I know the story doesn't really go with the lyrics of the song, but does it really have to? It's basically the gist. I think it fits the theme of that episode. Do you guys like it? Flames are welcome.


End file.
